A cradle is often used for a mobile phone so that the telephone can be inserted in the cradle. The cradle can be fastened e.g. to the dashboard of a car. Generally the device has also some kind of locking means, so that the telephone is kept in its place also during movement. The cradle can also contain different connectors, with the aid of which the telephone can be connected for instance to the power supply of the vehicle and to an external telephone antenna of the vehicle or to a microphone or speaker external to the telephone.
For instance from the patent FI 89650 (Nokia Matkapuhelimet Oy) we know a mobile phone cradle, of which there are different models for telephones of different forms. This cradle has fastening means squeezing the telephone from the sides.